Computing devices are capable of generating large volumes of digital content. For example, a user may use his smartphone to capture photographs or download voicemails or multimedia. As another example, a home security camera is capable of generating a constant stream of video content. A user may wish to move such content from one computing device to another. However, movement of large amounts of content may be difficult because the two computing devices may not be directly accessible to each other. For example, when the user is traveling on a vacation, his smartphone may not have direct access to a backup system located at the user's home network. Thus, vacation photographs stored on the smartphone cannot be backed up until the user returns from vacation. As another example, a security camera operating in the user's home network may not have direct access to the user's work computer. Thus, the user cannot monitor the video content generated by the security camera when he is at work. The user may find it time consuming and tedious to manually set up data transfer processes between his various computing devices.